This isn't love (English Version)
by ThePhantom1412
Summary: /Un-beta/MPREG/YAOI/ One: A word from Akashi, "Sayonara" was the word. Two: Akashi suddenly left the school and wrote a letter. Ah, Aomine feels like he's going to die any minute. Declaimer: Doesn't owe the fanfic, and this is a translated version. (Sequel is up)
1. Chapter 1

**ThePhantom1412: I'm sure some of you guys heard/ read the story. This is the English version of it~ Enjoy~ XD**

**Shinji: ThePhantom1412 doesn't owe Kuroko no Basuke and the Plot belongs to . **

**Hikari: Please give a big clap to . for the story ^^ **

* * *

"Nngh…"

Akashi bit his lower lips desperately, trying to prevent weird or embarrassing noises that may escaped from his lips while one of his hands tried to push Aomine's broad chest away from him. Even without using his emperor eyes, he knew he couldn't make the other male on top of him move an inch. His heterochromatic eyes started to get watery while trying in vain to hold the sensation coursing through his body that was applied by Teikou's ace.

"Che, couldn't fight back, Seijurou-_sama_?" Aomine mocked while covering Akashi's mouth with his big hand. He took both of Akashi's hands with his other hand roughly, putted them on top of the red-head's head and locked it, making Akashi winces in pain and unable to use his hands.

_Kuso!_ Akashi cursed to whoever switched the darker male's water with Aphrodisiac and because of it, he had to deal with a lusty panther. He also cursed himself for letting Aomine stayed at his apartment.

All of this was out of Akashi's prediction.

Akashi hated to admit it but Aomine really is an expert about sex

Akashi ignored his emperor eyes that were telling him that there isn't any way to escape from Aomine now. He had to do something, anything. But luck wasn't on his side, he felt his body temperature rising and with Aomine's constant touching made his brain melts with pleasure.

_Damn_. Aomine swiftly entered Akashi. Akashi shut his eyes tightly while biting his lips until it bleeds. Tears managed to escape from his left eye, indicating that the treatment was too painful for the red-head.

"Hng…nggh…!" Moans managed to come out of Akashi's soft lips, showing how sensitive his lithe body was.

"You finally admit defeat, hn?"

Scissor! Yes! Where was his scissor!?

Feeling Akashi's right hand that tried desperately to push Aomine's hand weakened, Aomine pushed those hands onto the bed deeper and approached Akashi's face, trying to kiss those rose red lips.

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes widen. Just before Aomine's lips touches, Akashi quickly turned his head to the right, avoiding Aomine's kiss.

Alas, it was a wrong move.

Aomine cursed and bit Akashi's pale and sensitive neck until it form a bitemark. A sign that's proved that the captain of Teikou's basketball team that everyone feared is the ace of Teikou's basketball team's property. Bitemarks, sweat and saliva were littered all over Akashi's body and he couldn't help but gasps at the skillful tongue ravishing him.

Akashi pulled his thoughts together. His heterochromatic eyes that were half-lidded spotted something sharp, his scissor, on top of his desk. He quickly grabbed that scissor and tried to bruise Aomine's cheek, just to make him stop.

It looked like Aomine already predicted what the red-head was going to do. The darker male grabbed Akashi's hand that had the scissor.

"It's useless to fight-" throwing the scissor as far as possible, Aomine locked Akashi's hands again "your time is up, Seijurou-_sama_". A smirk adorned Aomine's lips while looking at the captain.

Before Akashi could protest, Aomine thrust his member into the lithe body deeper while maintaining the roughness. The thrust made Akashi arched his back and his head hit his red pillow, gasping with his mouth open wide. Aomine licked his lips, Akashi's face was very seducing and dare he say it, downright sexy.

Aomine didn't let this chance escaped him. He kissed that soft lip that belongs to Akashi roughly, thrusting his tongue into the hot cavern and battle with Akashi's tongue for dominance.

"Mmphft!" Akashi tried to pull away from the darker male's kiss. A trail of saliva rolled down as the kiss continues on.

Aomine pulls away from the kiss as he feels the slight pain Akashi applied to his tongue, using his teeth. "I didn't know you were so dirty, Seijurou-_sama_"

Aomine continues to thrust his member, hitting Akashi's prostrate hard which made Akashi writhe and moans in pleasure/pain under him.

"I'm now curious to see their reaction on how lewd you are when you're like this…"

Akashi opens his eyes, shaking his head desperately. He didn't want anyone to know this side of him! What would they think about him after that? Will things be the same?

"S-stop-nggh! I-it- ah…!"

"Not until I'm truly satisfied"

_Aomine had to stop now _was what Akashi was thinking. He's a mess of sweat right about now and finally reached his first climax.

"Ngh… hhah.." Weak gasps were all Akashi could do. He was tired, so tired. Why does he felt more tired than playing a basketball match for four quarters straight?

One of his eyes was shut while his other eye was half-lidded, letting the tears flow freely. Those tears aren't from pleasure but from pain. He was panting weakly; his red face had a nice combination with his mouth open with saliva dripping down his chin. The many bite marks that littered around Akashi's slender neck. A sign showing that he was _taken._

Oh, what a seducing and beautiful sight.

Akashi Seijurou, Teikou's basketball team captain that was feared by many, was now lying helplessly under Aomine Daiki, their team ace.

Aomine then whispered into Akashi's ear,

"I'm not done yet, Seijurou-_sama_."

Akashi couldn't think anymore. He could only moan and pants weakly under Aomine who was thrusting accurately on Akashi's prostrate roughly. A string of red liquid started to flow out of Akashi's hole, coating his thighs and slender legs.

Aomine groans as he felt Akashi tightening around his member. After a few more thrusts, he finally climax and planted his seed deep into Akashi.

Akashi groans as he felt Aomine pulled himself out of the red-head's hole. The ace then released Akashi's hands and moves away from the bed. He quickly pulled his jean's zipper.

"Thank you for the _'meal'_."With that said, Aomine left the bedroom without glancing at the mess he made.

The red-haired captain could only watch him go while biting his lips until it bleed again.

"Kuso…!" he cursed as he tightened his grip on the big red pajamas with several buttons that have been ripped off. Tears continue to stream as he sobbed quietly on his bed.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aomine didn't have a clue on what had happened.

The last thing he remembered was that he drank his water bottle. It suddenly tasted like wine and made his body feels hot after he drank it. He also remembered that Akashi found him half-conscious in the gym. He also remembered that Akashi was the one that let him stayed at the captain's apartment.

Then what?

Aomine looked at his surroundings. He was positive this was his house but why did he slept on the floor? More importantly, his shirt was unbuttoned.

How did he come home from Akashi's apartment?

What happened when he was unconscious?

Aomine woke up from his slumber and found that sweat was all over his body.

Why did he sweat a lot?

"Argh!" Aomine growled. A lot of questions were floating in his small brain.

No matter what happens, he has to go to school now…

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Eh? Akashi hadn't arrived yet?"

Momoi nodded confidently.

"Usually, he wouldn't be late for practice." Momoi said. "Dai-chan, do you know something?" asked the pink-haired girl.

Aomine just shrugged," Why don't we check his apartment-"

"No need"

Momoi and Aomine's blinked and gazed at Akashi, who was by now standing in front of the school's gym. Akashi walked into the gym while limping slightly.

"Akashi-kun! Are you alright!?" Momoi rushed towards Akashi, and then she started to analyze the red-head's body.

"I'm fine, Satsuki." Akashi walked passed Momoi.

"Wait!" Momoi managed to grab on Akashi's left arm, "What's wrong with your wrist? It's red, like someone was gripping on them really tightly." Asked Momoi while looking at him with sympathy. Akashi managed to snatch his hand away, "Satsuki, I already told you that I'm fine."- walking away from her. Momoi knew that Akashi hated when people worried about him. Why wouldn't Momoi be worried? Akashi's in a bad condition- no, worst. He was paler then usual and winces when he walks, like he was trying to suppress pain.

Suddenly, Momoi realized something and her eyes widen.

…

…

"Akashi-kun… your neck…"

…

…

-She pointed at some red spots- bitemarks that were littered around the back of Akashi's neck.

…

…

Silence…

Touching his neck, he let out a sigh.

"Shintarou…"

Midorima, who was practicing his shooting, stopped and focuses on Akashi.

"Bandages"

"Hmph" Midorima adjusted his glasses, walks towards Akashi, handing him the bandage from his pocket.

-snip. Akashi cut and then wrapped the bandages around his neck.

"It looks like something happened"

"That is none of your business"

"Stubborn as always.."- Midorima then adjusted his glasses again.

Akashi returned Midorima's bandages.

"I don't like people who talks back to me."- The captain looks away. "I'll add an additional 18 laps on your training menu."

And that's how the argument stopped.

.

* * *

.

"Nee, nee, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko, who was currently sipping on his vanilla milkshake, turned to Kise.

"I wonder what happened to Akashichii" he whispered, "You know, about those bitemarks."

"It's not polite to snoop around other people's life, Kise-kun."

"It's n-not that. What I mean is.. uhm.. We are talking about Akashicchi here."- The blonde looked at the ace, "Aominecchi, from your point of view, are those really bitemarks?"

"Ha! No way!" Aomine replied harshly without him realizing.

Kise was shocked seeing this kind of reaction from Aomine.

"A-ah, there's no way right? What I mean is.. Hey! We're talking about Akashicchi right now. If someone ever tried to claim him, those guys will surely be dead by now!"

Aomine went silent. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt guilty.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aomine separated from Kuroko and Kise after he filled his stomach with them at the restaurant.

He headed towards his house while looking around like a drunken old man. Ah, how he wish he could sleep now.

Aomine swear he would jump into his bed and fell asleep without a care as soon as he reached home.

He opens his house's door, and-

"Tadaima-"

SYUUT!

TAP!

-Aomine at least expected a 'welcome back' from a maid, But wait, he didn't even have a maid to be with.

Alright, forget it. Now, there's a red scissor on his wall that was beside Aomine. The distance between the scissor and his cheek was only 0.1 millimeter.

Ah, how lucky he was because the scissor didn't graze his face. Aomine's now pale as a ghost.

"Daiki…"

_Gulp_.

Aomine knew that voice well. He looked at where the voice came from.

Akashi Seijurou, with a black aura surrounding him who isn't very far from Aomine.

"Oi! What the heck is wrong with you!? It almost hit me!"

Akashi smirked, "Fuh, it might as well hit."

"Wh-"

Before Aomine could protest, a pregnancy test landed right on his face. Aomine took it away and saw a visible red plus sign there.

Akashi crosses his arms. "I'm pregnant…"

…

…

…

"Eh?"

…

…

…

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**ThePhantom1412: Hiya guys~ sorry for the late update. School loves me too much and Komon is too handsome for his own good~ **

**Shinji: ThePhantom1412 doesn't owe Kuroko No Basuke and the plot belongs to Sky-san**

**Hikari: Please give the credit to her and not Phantom-san *bows* Thank you for your cooperation ^^ **

* * *

Aomine stared at Akashi in disbelief. Akashi just looked back at the darker male coolly and calculated.

The both of them were sitting on a sofa, opposite from each other and a small table separating them.

Aomine shifted his gaze to the pregnancy test that landed on his face elegantly a few minutes ago.

"What is… this?"

"You really don't know? Or are you playing dumb Daiki? " Akashi crossed his left leg onto his right leg while crossing his arms. Both of his heterochromatic eyes looked sharply at Aomine.

Aomine cringed. "N-no, I know it's a pregnancy test. But…" he let out a sighed. "…. I couldn't believe someone like you would make someone preg-"

"I'm the one who's pregnant Daiki…"

…

…

Silence

…

…

"Akashi, this isn't funny you know..."

"Haven't you heard about M-preg?"

Aomine raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh. Congra…tulations then?-"

"You're the one that made me pregnant. You're responsible of it."

Akashi's words echoed in Aomine's head. The blue-head couldn't process what Akashi was saying a few seconds ago.

"….excuse me?"

"You heard it Daiki" Akashi was getting impatient of Aomine who was now, dumbfounded.

Aomine then ruffled his hair in frustration.

"What I mean is…" he sighed heavily, "Who wouldn't be shocked when a scissor out of nowhere almost injured me and the one who did it suddenly confess that he's pregnant and asked me to be responsible?"

Akashi already predicted that Aomine would say that and he sighed softly.

"Did you forget that you were the one who raped me yesterday night?"

"Akashi, this isn't funny at all" The ace pointed at the captain, "Even if I did raped someone, I would be dominating a woman with big boobs"

Akashi massaged his temples gently.

"You're the one that made me pregnant and now you're telling me to tell you what happened yesterday night"- a small sighed managed to escape the red-head's mouth.

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Otsukaresama deshita!_"

Momoi gave the towels to the entire sweating members.

"Satsuki, where's my drink?"

"Eh? The medium white bottle over there"

Aomine grabbed 2 bottles that have the same characteristic as what Momoi said.

"The both of it are white."

Momoi was busy caring the other members, hadn't had the time to look at Aomine's direction.

"Careful! One of those bottles contains wine that Riko-chan ordered. It has some Aphrodisiac in it. "

Aomine sweat drop. Gosh, what kind of high school students would put Aphrodisiac in wine?

He is Ahomine, when did he care about others' businesses?

Aomine weighted both of the bottles with his hands and took the bottle with the most water in it. He then put the other bottle on the bench and began to drink the bottle with the most water in it.

Ah, thank goodness. It was tasteless, the taste of pure water.

Aomine putted the bottle back on the bench, beside the bottle that had wine in it.

After wiping off the sweat with his towel, Aomine said goodbye to the other members. He then got out of the gym and headed towards the locker room.

.

.

After changing his clothes, Aomine walked out of the locker room. He suddenly stopped in front of the gym's door. It looks like that seeing a stray basket ball made him want to play one more time just to make his day.

Aomine decided to play for awhile. He took off his jacket and started to dribble the ball. Truth is, it would be more fun playing one-on-one but everyone already went home, so Aomine had to play alone.

2 hours seemed short for Aomine but he was already tired. It's not weird actually. He just played basketball a few hours ago and here he was, playing basketball again.

Aomine took a bottle on the bench that he remembered slightly to be the bottle that he drank this morning.

Thank goodness Satsuki didn't throw it away yet.

Aomine drank it. He could feel a grape flavored liquid flowed into his throat.

How refreshing.

But also hot,

He didn't know why but his body felt hot.

That's right, it's summer. That's why it's hot.

He should lie down at least, just for awhile-

.

.

"Daiki."

.

.

-Without anyone waking him up.

"Dai-chan! Let's go home!"

Aomine felt too lazy to get up.

"Oh no! Akashi-kun!" Momoi neared Aomine who was now sprawled on the gym's floor.

"Satsuki, don't tell me you gave him the wrong water bottle." Akashi took the already empty bottle that was lying beside Aomine. He could smell the wine that previously had been inside the water bottle.

"Kyaa! This is bad! It looks like Riko-chan got the wrong bottle!" Momoi pulled Akashi's sleeve in panic, "What should we do Akashi-kun!? I can't let Dai-chan stay at my house when he's like this! My mom will be angry!"

Akashi knew where this conversation was going. Since little, Aomine had stayed inside Momoi and her mother's house. Both of the ace's parents were long dead.

Akashi let out a sigh.

"Bring him to my apartment." He ordered.

.

.

**_End flashback_**

* * *

.

.

"….Then?"

"Then?" Akashi snorted, "Do you really want me to tell you the whole story? Even on how you raped me yesterday night?"

"Yes- I mean NO!" Aomine growled in frustration.

"You have to be responsible" Akashi nearly snapped.

"Wait, you want.. to give birth?" Aomine spoke softly.

"What else?" Akashi leaned onto the sofa more, "Or do you want me to do an abortion?"

Aomine who felt guilty, bowed his head. Doing an abortion was like murdering a life but if the child grows… Aomine didn't even dreamed of him being a father and his wife was a man. Where would he put his face then? His record of 17 years of being single would be destroyed if the child was born. Moreover, the child will be born when the both of them weren't even engaged.

But what was more important was that the child will be born from a certain red-head male.

"_Mo ii…_"

Aomine lifted up his head only to find Akashi standing up.

"I don't need your answer." The red-head sighed softly and headed towards the exit.

"Wait Akashi-"

"**_Sayonara_**"

-slam.

Aomine was frozen as he stared at the door. He didn't know why but he felt guilty.

.

.

* * *

.

.

What Akashi had said yesterday… he wasn't kidding at all.

The captain didn't come to school.

This made Aomine a little nervous.

Okay. He remembered- just a little about what happened 2 days ago.

Okay. He admitted that he's the culprit.

And OKAY! He should be the one responsible.

It looked like Akashi started to regret it and decided to skipped school.

Akashi isn't the type to skip school but remembering Akashi's condition right now; even Aomine would do the same thing if he was in the red-head's position.

At least, Akashi wouldn't do suicide.

"I don't have the will to practice if Aka-chin isn't the one ordering" Murasakibara said while munching on a potato chip.

"It's weird that Akashi didn't come to school." Momoi started to panic again.

"Momoicchi, Why don't we postponed today's practice-_ssu_?~" Kise whined.

Midorima pushed his glasses. "Momoi, control them-_nanodayo_."

The gym's atmosphere started to increase more erratic. This made Aomine upset and guilty.

"Argh!"- He tossed the basket ball he was holding onto the floor.

All eyes looked at the ace.

"Aomine-kun?"

"_Kuso_…" Aomine cursed and headed out of the gym.

.

.

Aomine leaned on the school's gate. Ah… the wind felt so cold, so nice but it didn't calm his thoughts.

His thoughts started to wander on what had happened yesterday and the day before yesterday. A sorry wouldn't change anything, Aomine knew that.

_Dou shiyou?_

"Mine-chin…"

Murasakibara suddenly appeared from the gate.

Aomine just stared at him for awhile before he thoughts wandered again.

"Maybe it's just me that knew what happened between Aka-chin and Mine-chin.." The giant leaned on the gates near Aomine.  
"Heeh, good for you. What do you want? Cursing me? Or do you want to get revenge for Akashi"

The giant just shook his head.

"Aka-chin gave this to me this morning. I know Aka-chin only wanted Mine-chin to know about this." Murasakibara gave the ace a letter.

At first Aomine hesitated but in the end he accepted it.

He then opened it.

_**I'm going. Don't look for me. Be back in 2 years.**_

Short but hold the deep meaning of it.

Ah.. Aomine felt like he wanted to die.

**END**

* * *

**ThePhantom1412: Wonder if I should translate the sequel too? **


End file.
